Chuck's Hatchday
by Justin Bonesteel
Summary: Red, Chuck and Bomb celebrate Chuck's hatch day (also known as a birthday). Set in the movie universe.


Red woke up in his home as the morning sun shined on Bird Island. He walked up to his calendar that's hanging on the wall. He crossed off yesterday's date and came to today's date: August 9. On that date was written "Chuck's Hatch Day".

"Today is Chuck's Hatch Day!" he gasped happily. He grabbed his phone and dialed Bomb's number. The phone rang a few times and Red started to get annoyed. He finally got an answer.

"Hello?" Bomb said through the phone.

"Hey, Bomb, it's me, Red."

"Hey, Red! What's up?"

"Just thought I'd call and let you know that today is Chuck's hatch day."

"I know it is. I never forget his hatch day. I called him a few minutes ago and wished him Happy Hatch Day. We planned on celebrating it by having a party at my place and we want you to join us. What do you say?"

"I'd love that."

"Cool. I'm baking a cake for his birthday. Can you come over to my place and help me out?"

"Absolutely. I'm on my way."

"Cool. See you when you get here."

"Bye." They hung up and Red went out the door to Bomb's home.

* * *

Along the way, he tried hard not to let his anger consume him with annoyances. When he finally reached Bomb's home, he knocked on the door. Bomb answered it.

"Hey, Red," Bomb greeted his friend.

"Hi, Bomb." Red greeted in return.

After Red entered the house, Bomb said, "Chuck is coming over this afternoon for the party, so I need you to help me bake the cake and have it done before he gets here."

"Shouldn't be a problem." Red said. "Let's get started."

They take out a cake box with directions on how to make it on the back.

1 cup water  
3 large eggs  
1/3 cup vegetable oil

Preheat oven to 350 degrees Fahrenheit  
Grease sides and bottom of pan, flour lightly  
Blend cake mix, water, oil and eggs in a large bowl at low speed until moistened (about 30 seconds)  
Beat at medium speed for 2 minutes  
Pour batter in pans and bake immediately  
Bake for 36 minutes  
Cool cake on wire rack for 15 minutes. Remove cake from pan and cool completely before frosting

After following the recipe's directions and putting the cake in the oven, the two decided to pass the time away by seeing what's on television.

They came on a comedy show that was playing and laughed at the funny parts.

Half an hour later, they heard the oven beeping. "The cake's done!" Bomb said.

They went back into the kitchen, opened the oven and poked at the cake with a toothpick to make sure it wasn't too soft. Luckily, it wasn't.

"Now we need to let it cool down for a few minutes." Bomb said after they took the cake out of the oven.

"While we let it cool, we could get out the candles and frosting so they can be ready to put on the cake." Red suggested.

"Great idea." Bomb replied.

A few minutes later, the cake finally cooled down. Red and Bomb put vanilla frosting and candles on the cake.

"There." Bomb said. "Now Chuck will be here any minute. We want to surprise him so when he comes, turn the lights off and get ready."

A moment later, Bomb saw Chuck coming up to the house through the window. "Here he comes!" He and Red turn the lights off and get in position.

"Hey, who turned the lights off?" Chuck asked as soon as he saw his darkened house after opening the door.

After he turned the lights back on, Red and Bomb jumped out of their places and exclaimed, "SURPRISE! Happy hatch day!"

Chuck's eyes widened as he jumped in surprise. "Oh my gosh!" he gasped. "You did all of this for me?"

"Yes!" Bomb exclaimed.

"Thank you both so much." Chuck said as he embraced his friends, which they reciprocated. After they pulled away, Red said, "Well, now that you're here, let's start the party!"

Within the first hour of the party, Red, Chuck and Bomb were having a wonderful time dancing to party music , singing karaoke, and other fun activities.

Soon after, Chuck opened all of his birthday gifts. One of them included a guitar and various DVDs and music CDs.

"Now it's time to cut and eat the cake!" Bomb announced.

After all the candles on the cake were lit, Red and Bomb starting singing, "Happy hatch day to you, happy hatch day to you, happy hatch day dear Chuck, happy hatch day to you!"

Chuck blew out all the candles and Red and Bomb applauded. Then they started cutting the cake into pieces and ate them.

After all the cake was eaten, Red, Chuck and Bomb decided to continue celebrating Chuck's hatch day by hanging out all day and doing many activities. That night, Red, Chuck and Bomb all went home, went to bed and slept soundly after enjoying Chuck's hatch day today.


End file.
